It Feels Like Forever
by Bookworm1017
Summary: What if Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt? Here's how his trip to New York would have gone. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt smiled at his step-brother. Sure his lack of fashion sense bothered him, but he missed him too much to yell at him.

"Call Backs is amazing," Kurt gushed. He heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kurt walked over to the door, hearing Finn and Rachel get reacquainted. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a face full of red roses. Then the roses moved to reveal the most gorgeous face Kurt had ever seen.

"Blaine!" Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss that was immediately interrupted by Rachel.

"Blaine, it's so good to see you again," Rachel smiled, hugging him.

"It's good to see you too, Rachel. Oh hey, Finn," Blaine said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure," Finn clapped hands with Blaine.

"I'm so excited. We're all here together," Rachel smiled, happily. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine and took the curly-haired boy's bag.

"Let me just get Blaine settled in a bit, and then we can go," Kurt guided Blaine through the apartment, showing him everything. Once Kurt had set Blaine's bag down in his 'room', Blaine flung his arms around Kurt.

"I missed you so much," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"I missed you, too," Kurt hugged the boy back. When they pulled apart, Blaine had a few tears in his eyes, shocking Kurt.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt wiped an escaped tear off his boyfriend's face.

"It's just a lot harder to live without you than I thought it would be," Blaine said, trying to keep from turning into a blubbering mess.

"You are not without me," Blaine tried to look at the floor at this, but Kurt pulled his chin up, "Listen. Sure there is some distance between us for now, but that's just until you graduate. I know I haven't been keeping up with our phone and Skype dates, but I promise you I will make up for that. I've just been busy with my new intern, but once I get the hang of everything there, it will get better. I promise."

Blaine hugged Kurt again, and took a moment to compose himself before allowing Kurt to guide him back out of the small closed off corner he referred to as his room.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Rachel in her usual chipper tone.

"Yep!" Kurt clapped excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as he followed Rachel, Kurt, and Finn out of the apartment.

"To an amazing karaoke bar called Call Backs," Kurt stated, excitedly. The group was walking to Call Backs seeing as it wasn't too far away. Kurt and Blaine were chatting and updating each other on their lives. Suddenly, Kurt just couldn't take it anymore. He was so excited Blaine as here with him in New York, he threw his arms around him and kissed him.

When they pulled apart Finn was smirking at them as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked. Once Blaine had come out of the shock of Kurt kissing him, he looked around nervously. They had an agreement about kissing or even holding hands in public, especially at night. Kurt, noticing Blaine's nervous expression, smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, Blaine. We aren't in Lima right now. We're in New York. I've seen so many couples just like us. Life here is going to be so great after you graduate," Kurt said excitedly. Blaine let himself relax and smiled, seeing Kurt so happy and excited.

Once they made it to Call Backs, they immediately took a table near the stage Brody quickly joined them, and Kurt could see the look of disappointment on Finn's face. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand under the table as they ordered drinks. Kurt watched Finn's face while Rachel and Brody sang together. Finn looked sad and lost. Kurt began to notice a difference in Blaine.

Blaine was sitting closer to Kurt than normal, and he had a death grip on Kurt's hand. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and was rewarded with a smile. Kurt could see the pure love shining in Blaine's eyes. Kurt hadn't realized how hard Blaine was taking the distance between them. Listening to the closing notes of Demi Lovato's song "Give Your Heart a Break", he got an idea.

"I want to sing a song," Kurt announced.

"Sure. Just go talk to Pascell," Brody stated, sitting unnecessarily close to Rachel. Kurt winked at Blaine as he went up to the stage. Telling Pascell his song choice, he got up to the microphone.

"I haven't been able to see or talk to the love of my life very much since I moved here, but even though there is a great distance between us, our love is as strong as ever. Blaine, this song is for you.

_The space in between us  
Starts to feel like the worlds apart  
Like I'm going crazy  
And you say it's raining in your heart  
You're telling me nobody's there  
To try and fly  
Oh but that's just crazy  
'Cause baby I told ya I'm here for good_

_My love's like a star, yeah_  
_You can't always see me_  
_But you know that I'm always there_  
_When you see one shining_  
_Take it as mine_  
_And remember I'm always near_  
_If you see a comet_  
_Baby I'm on it_  
_Making my way back home_  
_Just follow the glow yeah_  
_It won't be long_  
_Just know that you're not alone_

_I tried to build the walls_  
_To keep you safe when I'm not around_  
_But as soon as I'm away from you_  
_You say they come tumbling down_  
_But it's not about the time_  
_That we don't get to spend together_  
_It's about how strong our love is_  
_When I'm gone and it feels like forever_

Blaine sat and watched Kurt sing. He had tears running down his face and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this wonderful man as his boyfriend.

_My love's like a star yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there  
When you see one shining  
Take it as mine  
And remember I'm always near  
If you see a comet  
Baby I'm on it  
Making my way back home  
Just follow the glow yeah  
It won't be long  
Just know that you're not alone_

_You say that time away makes your heart grow out_  
_But I can stay just to prove you wrong_  
_Oh look at how far we've come_  
_Don't you know_  
_Don't know that you're the one_

_My love's like a star yeah_  
_You can't always see me_  
_But you know that I'm always there_  
_When you see one shining_  
_Take it as mine_  
_And remember I'm always near_  
_If you see a comet_  
_Baby I'm on it_  
_Making my way back home_  
_Just follow the glow, yeah_  
_It won't be long_  
_Just know that you're not alone_

Kurt put the microphone on the stand and ran to Blaine. Blaine stood and threw his arms around Kurt. Kurt could hear the several "awww's" around the room. That was what he loved about New York. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life here with the beautiful boy in his arms.

"I love you," they said this at the same time, and they knew everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N - I hope you all liked it! Song: My Love Is Like A Star by Demi Lovato.

I know I haven't posted much lately. My life has taken a turn for the crazy. Anyway, I am getting to the prompts that have been sent to me, please keep them coming I love every one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabelle needs these on the layout right away," Mark stated, handing Kurt a stack of pictures.

"Okay, I'll get right on it," Kurt was slightly disappointed. He was hoping to get all of his work done to go see Blaine play in the school musical, but more work kept coming and Kurt really couldn't be pulled away from it.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm heading out," said Isabelle, grabbing her jacket.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Kurt said tiredly. Isabelle turned back around and noticed the troubled look on Kurt's face. She pulled a chair up in front of him and sat down.

"Talk to me," she said. Kurt looked up startled.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"The sad look on your face. What's the matter?" Isabelle was generally concerned. She liked Kurt and he looked so young when he was sad.

"It's just," Kurt sighed, "my boyfriend is in a play tonight and I was really hoping to see him, but I just can't. There is so much work to do here." Isabelle looked at Kurt's desk and realized just how much the boy was doing. She picked up the pile of papers he was working on, and set them in the floor under her chair.

"I don't see any work," she winked, and walked out the door. Kurt smiled looking at the clock. If he hurried, he could make the next flight to Lima. He dashed out the door, locking it behind him. Once he had made it to the airport, he was surprised how easy it was to get on the plane so fast. He knew it would be a long light.

_Blaine must be so nervous right now. _

Blaine loved Grease. He and Kurt had watched it so many times Kurt had lost count. Kurt pulled out his phone and started looking through the pictures of him and his boyfriend. He smiled at one of them. It showed the couple curled up on the couch fast asleep. Kurt was lying on top of Blaine with his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, and Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt protectively. Burt had walked in on them and couldn't resist taking their picture.

A few hours later, Kurt was startled out of his thoughts by an announcement saying they were about to land. Kurt looked at his watch and saw that there was only about thirty minutes to the play. That would be just enough time for Kurt to get there.

**Good luck! You're going to do great!** – Kurt

**Thanks. I wish you were here.** – Blaine

**Me too, baby. Love you!** – Kurt

**Love you, too!** – Blaine

Kurt left the airport with a huge grin on his face. When he reached the school, he had about five minutes to pay admission and find a seat. He was lucky to find a seat in one of the front rows. Next thing he knew, the curtain went up and it revealed Blaine and Marley_?_on the beach. Blaine glanced at the audience and Kurt watched his face light up for a second as their eyes met before falling back into character.

When the play came to an end, Kurt stood clapping happily. Words could not describe how proud he was of his boyfriend. He snuck his way backstage where he was immediately tackled by Blaine.

"You came!" Blaine cheered, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Of course I came. Do you really think I'd miss an opportunity to see my boyfriend in a sexy leather jacket?" asked Kurt with a smirk. Blaine grinned and dipped Kurt smoothly. Kurt squeaked in surprise but relaxed when Blaine's lips met his in a gentle, long overdue kiss.

* * *

A/N - I got this chapter idea from Jayno. I read her review and I loved the idea, so here it is! Please tell me what you think.

I am currently working on a Klaine one-shot, 'Dreaded Surprises'. It's about Kurt coming back to watch Grease after Blaine has cheated on him, and then he sees Blaine get slushied.

I would also like to tell you all that I got a really awesome idea for a multi-chapter Klaine story, and I will probably not be working on 'Direct Hit' as much while I work on it. Sorry.

If you want to get updates on when I will be posting stories, my name on twitter is Bailey1017.


End file.
